


Once More with Déjà Vu

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Once More With Feeling AU, Post-Episode: s03e11 Birthday, Post-Episode: s06e11 Gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: AtS/BtVS crossover Post-Birthday & Post-Gone. The Nerd Trio have summoned a demon that'll make everyone burst into song Hey! Didn't we do that already? SB, AC, XA, WT, WesFred and a very happy Lorne surrounded by not so happy people singing!





	Once More with Déjà Vu

A door slammed shut in the basement of the Geek Trio's second lair, considering the other had probably already been infiltrated by the Scoobies. Warren was furious as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"That bitch is gonna die!" Warren growled as he sat down, starting to devise a new plan.

"H-hey! You said we're not gonna kill anyone! And we should lay low for a while, or they'll catch us!" Jonathan stuttered as he stood behind Warren.

"Yeah, no killing..." Andrew meekly agreed.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Sure, no killing..." He said apathetically as he flipped through a book, "We need to watch what they're doing so we can figure out when to strike next."

"Hey! We can set up cameras! Like in Spike's crypt!" Andrew said enthusiastically as Warren looked up from his book and Jonathan looked at him strangely, "And the Slayer's house and the Magic Box?" He added quickly.

A smile formed on Warren's lips. "Good idea, Andrew." Warren said as he jumped up and patted Andrew on the back before he ran to where he kept his electronics.

"Wait, how are we going to get into the Slayer's house or the Magic Box without getting spotted?" Jonathan asked Warren as he put together the cameras.

Warren stopped for a moment and turned to Jonathan. "That's what you're for! Find a spell that will distracted or give 'em enough trouble so we can set up the cameras!"

"Right..." Jonathan said as he began to go through his spell books.

"Uh, what do I do?" Andrew asked Warren sheepishly.

"Just... Write a list of where we should have cameras..." Warren said as he waved him off, "Use the board."

Andrew nodded excitedly as he bounded off to write on the white board. He got a hold of a marker and thought for a moment.In afew minutes there was a list of places with a few doodles near them.

The board read:

Spike's Crypt: upstairs and downstairs

The Magic Box: front of the store, storage room, and the training room

The Slayer's House: kitchen, living room, slayer's room, the witch's room, the sister's room, the bathroom eh... not for watching people in the shower..., hallway, dining room, and basement maybe...

UC Sunnydale: the other witch's dorm if we know where that is... heheh... and hallway outside the dorm

The Bronze: the bar, the balcony, behind the stairs, and the stage

The ex-demon and her boy-toy's apartment: bedroom and living room? if we find where that is...

After looking over his handiwork, Andrew drew a lil vamp face next to the first line on the board.

"Andrew."A voice said from behind him.

Andrew jumped and turned to see it was Jonathan. "Don't do that, y-you midget!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut it, numb nuts, I just wanted to see where we're putting the cameras!" He said as looked behind Andrew and ignored the doodles of a vampire that more or less resembled Spike.

Warren was behind him and reading the list as well. "Hm, good work, Andrew." Warren said as he turned to Jonathan, "So what spell are we using to distract so we can install all these cameras?"

"Well... I heard after we were having our fun with the slayer, there was demon that was summoned and everyone was singing and dancing..."

"While we were in LA getting parts for the invisibility ray? We miss the fun demons!" Andrew whined.

"Actually... If you sang and danced too long, spontaneously combust while you're dancing..." Jonathan said, "So, it was good we weren't here..."

"Get to the point." Warren said impatiently.

"Uh well... There's demon like Sweet, that's the name of the demon that was in Sunnydale, and she can be summoned with a simple incantation... I haven't translated all the consequences yet-"

"Summon her." Warren cut Jonathan off.

"But we don't know what she could want in return..." Jonathan protested.

"We'll deal with it... If she can be summoned by a simple incantation, she can't be all that threatening to us..." Warren said as he went back to his cameras.

Jonathan hmphed and shoved the book into Andrew's hands. "You're the demon expert, you call the demon." He said as he walked off.

Andrew sighed as he set up the incantation and muttered. "Leave me to do the dirty work..."

* * *

Xander walked into the living room from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Now I get Warren being the supervillainy type, but I thought Jonathan completely learned that lesson." Xander paused, "I never even heard of this other guy."

Xander sat on the sofa beside Anya, putting the popcorn on the coffee table. Willow was already sitting in a chair opposite from the sofa Anya and Xander are sitting on.

"You should have seen their headquarters. It was like the nerd natural habitat." Willow told them.

"Well, if we know where they are, shouldn't we do something?" Anya stated bluntly.

"We tried. Buffy was gonna go in there and bust them on the spot."

"I'm sensing a 'not so completely'."

"Yeah, well, she went in, and then-"

"Speaking of Buffy, isn't she ready? She's gonna be late for her first day." Anya said cutting off Willow.

"Hey, respect the narrative flow much?" Willow complained.

"Please continue the story of failure."

"So, Buffy went in, but they'd cleared out. And she brought back the stuff that they left..." as Willow spoke, Xander listened as he munched away on his popcorn, "...spell books, some parchments," Willow smiled, "a couple of rare things, charmed objects, and a conjurer's harp..."

Willow trailed off, looking a little wistful. Xander and Anya looked at her with concern.

Snapping out of her trance Willow continued. "A-and they had other stuff, you know, Razor scooters, and pictures of the Vulcan woman on 'Enterprise'."

"Ooh!" Xander exclaimed and then chuckled, rubbing his hands together, then he sees Anya's expression. "I mean ... nerds," he added.

"Okay. See, this is why demons are better than people."

"Interesting turn." Willow said.

Anya continued. "When I was a vengeance demon, I caused pain and mayhem, certainly. But I put in a full day's work doing it, and I got compensated appropriately."

"Welcome to today's episode of 'Go Money Go!' I hear it daily." Xander muttered.

"Yep, for the rest of your life." Willow added.

Xander looked dismayed by Willow's comment, but continued to contemplate it as Anya continued to speak.

"But supervillains ...want reward without labor, to make things come easy." Anya's tone started to sound like she was lecturing, "It's wrong. Without labor there can be no payment, and vice versa." Willow listened intently to what Anya said, "The country cannot progress. The workers are the tools that shape America."

"Good to know." Buffy stated from the other room.

The others looked over to reveal Buffy standing in the doorway, wearing orange pants, an orange-and-white striped shirt, and a hat with a stuffed cow head on top.

"I was kinda feelin' like a tool." Buffy stated as the others stare, "And now I know why."

* * *

"Demoness of demonesses... Beauty of beauties... I beseech your talents... Sister of Sweet come forth... I beseech thee, come forth now!" Andrew incanted as he sprinkled rose petals from Warren's mom's garden on top of a blue amulet with a silver chain.

After a few moments, Jonathan spoke up, "Nothing happened."

"No, duh, brainiac." Warren said sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Andrew hushed as the stone turned pink and the rose petals rose into the air and swirled rapidly. The trio covered their eyes from stray flower petals as the air cleared and showed nothing.

Andrew slumped his shoulders, "I used an incantation with flower petals for nothing..."

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he noticed the book the incantation was in pages had turned and showed the consequences of the incantation. Jonathan picked up the book and read it aloud, "Upon calling Charm, the incanter with the amulet will become her groom and be a prince of her Hell dimension..."

Andrew shuddered, "Good thing it didn't work! I don't wanna marry some ugly ass demon!"

"Ugly ass, you say?"A seductive voice said from behind Andrew.

Andrew jumped up with a high-pitched squeal as he hid behind Warren. Warren rolled his eyes as all three noticed the demoness' elegant beauty even with red skin. She wore a midriff black velvet top with translucent silk like sleeves, a long velvet skirt with slits on the sides and a rose design on the bottom left corner, and leather boots.

The trio was entranced by her but Andrew was the first to snap out of it, "Uh, of course you're not! You're very... Uh, hot?" Andrew stuttered afraid of what she might do.

A small smile came on to her lips as she began speak, "So which one of you handsome boys has summoned me, the demoness Charm?"

"I did." They all said in unison and then looked at each other.

"But I'm th-" Andrew began as Warren and Jonathan covered his mouth.

Charm raised an eyebrow, "Let the blonde speak."

Warren and Jonathan let go reluctantly and Andrew stuck his tongue out at them, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! I summoned you." Andrew stated as Warren and Jonathan slapped their foreheads.

"Numb nuts, do even know what that means!" Jonathan asked the oblivious Andrew.

"What?"

"It means you will be my prince after I cause confusion and chaos here," Charm answered as she sauntered over to Andrew and ran her hand through his hair, "We'll have lots of fun..." she said in a seductive whisper.

Andrew's eyes widened, "In that case... They summoned you!" Andrew said as he pointed to Warren and Jonathan, "Warren, help!"

Charm's smile left her face and became a frown as she scrutinized the blonde boy and wrinkled her nose, "Hey, you're gay! You can't marry me!"

Warren and Jonathan's eyes widened as they stared incuriously at Andrew, "That's not true! I like girls..." He said unconvincingly.

"So... I guess you'll have to find me a suitable suitor, uh what was it, Andrew?" She asked as Andrew nodded, "I do my work and you look for a suitable groom for me... You can make sure he looks good in all the right places right, Andrew?" She said as she caressed his face.

"Uh-huh! But how do we make him marry you?" Andrew asked as he ignored Warren and Jonathan who were still reeling from the fact that they hadbeen living with a guy who probably wanted to date one of them.

"Don't worry, just bring him to... Hm... What's the main hotspot in this town for clubbing in this town?"

"The Bronze," Jonathan spoke up, "It's actually the only place."

"Hm... Oh! My brother told me about it! He almost had the slayer ready to burn! Then a vampire stopped her by serenading her about life! How ironic is that! A vampire saving a vampire slayer from a fiery death by singing to her about life!" Charm laughed at the irony.

"You mean while we were outta town getting ready to kill the slayer, she almost died without us watching?" Warren yelled angrily.

"Guess so."

"Wait! Warren, you said we're not going to kill her!" Jonathan interjected.

Warren rolled his eyes, "Jonathan, how do you expect us to take over Sunnydale without killing the slayer?"

"We could..." Jonathan trailed off.

Charm shook her head, "Boys?" She said sweetly, "If you don't hurry up," Her voice then changed dramatically, "You'll all burn!" She said angrily.

The trio scampered off to find her groom as Charm sat back to relax, "Hm... Maybe I should have told them I'm not as strong as my brother..." She shrugged it off as she took out a map of Sunnydale from one of the nearby shelves and looked it over, "Small town... Not as much fun... Hm... Maybe I should affect a nearby city for the hell of it... Now... What's the closest city..."

Charm took out a map of California and searched for a city close to Sunnydale, "Bingo!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Los Angeles.

She rubbed her hands in anticipation, "Now let the fun begin..." She said as red sparks of magicks flowed into the map where Sunnydale and L.A. were.


End file.
